<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Routine by mendacium_dulce (lux_veritatis)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200906">Routine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lux_veritatis/pseuds/mendacium_dulce'>mendacium_dulce (lux_veritatis)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intertwined Minds [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Tom and Nagini being nerds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lux_veritatis/pseuds/mendacium_dulce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tom returned to their flat after a long work day at Borgin and Burkes, Nagini was already waiting for him with home-cooked dinner. Her genuine smile as she gazed at him with unconcealed adoration truly was a sight for sore eyes, and when he embraced and greeted her with a tender kiss, Tom was pleased by how pliant she was in his arms; the wistful sigh that escaped her lips as he pulled back, too, was like music to his ears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nagini/Tom Riddle, Nagini/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intertwined Minds [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Routine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tom returned to their flat after a long work day at Borgin and Burkes, Nagini was already waiting for him with home-cooked dinner. Her genuine smile as she gazed at him with unconcealed adoration truly was a sight for sore eyes, and when he embraced and greeted her with a tender kiss, Tom was pleased by how pliant she was in his arms; the wistful sigh that escaped her lips as he pulled back, too, was like music to his ears.</p><p>They didn't speak much as they ate, for Nagini knew that Tom relished the silence after an entire day of tending to customers and enduring their mindless blathering, though he always made sure to praise her cooking once they had finished, knowing how much effort she had put into preparing dishes that suited his refined palate.</p><p>The most enjoyable aspect of their evening ritual, however, was the following:<br/><br/>After they had both showered, Tom made himself comfortable in his armchair, with a book in one hand and Nagini on his lap. He read to her softly, then, knowing that she would eagerly absorb every syllable from his lips, and at times, he paused simply to gaze at her content expression as she allowed his melodious voice to wash over her, allowed it to caress her mind and ears, at the becoming faint blush that never failed to color her cheeks at being in such a close proximity to him.</p><p>“What are your thoughts, Nagini?” Tom asked, having closed the book and placed it on the small table next to his armchair.</p><p>For a moment, Nagini remained silent, biting her lip as though deep in thought; the fact that she never spoke without reflecting on what she was about to say was a trait Tom rather appreciated about her, for it always made her words worthy of being heard by him.</p><p>“I believe that, while the author is clearly biased in favor of the Light branch of magic, his thoughts on alternate dimensions and potential methods of traveling in time are quite fascinating,” Nagini ultimately said. ”I'm especially intrigued his theory on the dangers of time-travel, hence I believe that, should it ever be possible for wizardkind to travel in time, there should be strict regulations, and no ordinary wizard should be granted access to any potential devices making such a feat possible.”<br/><br/>“Very astute,” Tom praised her and caressed her cheek, for he, too, had reached a similar conclusion. “Do you agree with the author's conclusion, then?”</p><p>Hours passed as the two of them conversed, though they were both oblivious to the passage of time, for they enjoyed the sensation of their mind being stimulated, enjoyed being able to share their thoughts and receive a thoughtful response in return, to the point of losing themselves in it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>